chaoticbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Chaor
'''Chaor' é uma criatura Conqueror Guerreiro eo ex-governante do UnderWorlders. Caracteristica Original É VERMELHO,CHIFRUDO E RABO CHEIO DE ESPINHOS Categoria:Submundo Aparencia Chaor é um grande gárgula vermelho com chifres grandes répteis e outros picos em torno de sua aparência body.His é mais ameaçador do que a maioria Underworlders, que está dizendo algo. Chaor desgasta grande, manoplas com pontas de ferro botas com lã de aço em torno dos tornozelos, e uma tanga de lã, os itens que lembra para os Vikings da Escandinávia Medieval. Sua cauda é semelhante à de um dos dinossauros, sua aparência semelhante a de um dinossauro-como o monstro. O Chaor poderoso é impressionante de se ver. Sua cabeça com chifres, fogo poderoso corpo vermelho e cauda de amarração dar-lhe uma aparência assustadora. A única coisa mais sombrio e sinistro do que sua aparência é a sua voz, que é tão profundo como o UnderWorld si. Informações Básicas Chaor é forte e poderosa o líder da tribo Underworld. Ele é implacável e brutal, recusando-se a Permitir que qualquer jogador Chaotic para scan dele. Ele é muito agressivo e nao irá tolerar qualquer que discordam com ele, Sejam elas de intrusos ou Aqueles em sua própria tribo. Chaor é também um dos mais poderosos de toda a Perim. Chaor é mesquinho que Maxxor. Chaor também invadiram Kiru Cidade sem Obter para Overworld battlegear cool Maxxor é novo. Chaor reina supremo da sua sede de comando no submundo da cidade, onde ocupa o UnderWorld inteiro em um punho de ferro. Temido por amigos e inimigos, ele governa com uma Combinação de fogo da sabedoria, a astúcia ea Intimidação. Chaor sonho é conquistar Kiru Cidade, derrubar Maxxor e dominar todas as tribos de Perim. Os traidores UnderWorlder Sr. van Bloot cobiça Chaor POSIÇÃO forte e constantemente conspira para minar uma Chaor anorexianerv's. Até agora ele tem Sido mal sucedida, mas um pequeno bando de Covardes co-Conspiradores - incluindo Elianderson e Krekk - também estão DETERMINADOS destruir um Chaor. Chaor depois, foi exilado do submundo, mas não antes que ele forjou uma aliança com todas as outras tribos não diferente perium fazer m'arrillians. Chaor entrou em formação, por algum tempo e tornou-se uma feroz Chaor. Seu corpo se Transformou em algo realmente assustador e sua raiva para o m'arrillians é a única coisa que uma condução dele. Personalidade e Comportamento Primeira prioridade Chaor do submundo é encontrar o Cothica Perim e conquistar a todo custo. Ele se concentra principalmente em atualizar o seu exército, e não muito mais. Esta é a razão pela qual Khybon sempre tem que vir acima com maneiras de manter Coluna de Ferro estável - esta é a razão pela qual battlegear não trabalha lá. Conecções Filiações, Lealdade e Aliados Chaor é leal aos infernos, mas está sempre na mesma para si próprio em primeiro lugar. Takinom é um dos seus principais apoiantes. Após seu exílio, ele não tem mais aliados, mas ele ainda é leal ao submundo. Inimigos Chaor declarou guerra a todas as outras tribos, especificamente o OverWorlders e seu líder Maxxor. Ele quer espalhar seu reinado toda a Overworld de Perim e assumir Kiru City - uma cidade com destaque Overworld. Ele também é rival da facção UnderWorlder companheiro, Lord Van Bloot e seus seguidores, como elianderson; rebeldes que querem Van Bloot assumir a liderança da tribo. (TV:Lord of Treachery ) Detalhes da Carta Estatos Basicos Texto Chaor, The Fierce Estatos Basicos Texto Estrategia Use o Chaor feroz com um Whepcrack, no Lagoas Lava, com 2 Magmon tragado e uma Canção da Fúria para um total de 35 incêndios. Mesmo flamebloom é um potente quando ele faz 35 de dano! Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances Unexpected :Kaz and Tom are sneaking around following H'earing, who's promised them both an incredible new Battlegear scan, when Chaor, who is chasing after Blazier and his signature Mowercycle, bursts through a wall while driving a Viledriver. This is their first glimpse of Chaor in Perim. Over Under Rent Asunder :Kaz for the only known time does not use Chaor in his match against HercuLeon, who seeks to defeat all UnderWorld users. Crash Course :Kaz uses Chaor in his match with Klay, a match fought using Battle Gear extensively. Lord of Treachery :Kaz meets the real Chaor, as Chaor wishes to quash the treachery of his subordinate, Lord Van Bloot. He has Kaz infiltrate Gothos Tower in a Chaotic Match to find out what Lord Van Bloot is up to. Kaz uses Chaor in a match against a Van Bloot user as well. Kaz wins the battle, but in order to help Chaor, he forfeits the match. Although Kaz tries to aid Chaor with a set of Mugic, Van-Bloot knew which Mugic were going to be used, thanks to the Player Kaz battled, and takes the upper-hand. For unknown reasons, Chaor saves kaz while getting hurt in the process. However, Chaor turned out to have a trick of his own (when Takinom gave Kaz the Mugic, she put in one that he didn't ask for and Van-Bloot didn't expect) allowing him to win. After the battle, Chaor claims that Kaz owes him his life and scares Kaz into leaving but smiles rather friendly after Kaz ports. The Birth of Borth-Majar :Kaz uses Chaor in his match against a Danian-user, Sanje97, but ends up having to rely on his newly scanned Borth-Majar after Chaor is defeated. Maze of Menace :Chaor is trying to find Maxxor after hearing he is losing his power. He initially meets up with Van Bloot and defeats him again, but decides to go after Maxxor's power and then finish off Van Bloot. He takes the Kul-Stone that has Maxxor's lost abilities (Tom tried stalling, but gave Chaor a dud in its place as a last resort), but Tom managed to get the Kul-Stone to Maxxor. He then broke and regained his abilities. Maxxor then fought and defeated Chaor, but escaped by blasting a rock that Maxxor had to save Tom from, then fled thanks to a Smoke Surge Attack. Fire Fighters :In the beginning of the episode the real Chaor uses an Incinerase attack to put out a fire in Underworld City. Later on Kaz uses him in his battle with HotShot. He uses an Incinerase attack, promptly loses Chaor's fire powers, and his attack missed. Chaor is defeated by HotShot's Prantix and Kaz shortly afterward loses the match. Big Time :Kaz has a match against a Danian Player named Stinger. Chaor is able to successfully defeat Mallash, but loses shortly afterward to a flying Mandiblor called Vollash. Fighting Friendly :In Kaz's battle with Tom he (of course) uses Chaor. Due to Tom's cheating, he knew about the trap in the Crystal Range Kaz tried to lure him into. Chaor is shortly afterward defeated by Tangath Toborn. Cards and Scans KidChaor Kaz has a scan of Chaor, his favorite creature; whom he often uses in battles as his "go-to guy". Quotes Gallery Image:Chaor.png|Design da 1ª Temporada Image:Chaor-season2.png|redesign 2ª Temporada... Image:Season2-Chaor.png|...frente e verso Image:C-U_Chaor.png|Carta (DOP-031) Notes Related Articles *Kaz Kalinkas *Takinom *UnderWorlders External Links *Portal to Perim (> UnderWorld > Chaor) Categoria:Submundo